


In Which Tim finds Jay before He Dies

by swordfight_s



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfight_s/pseuds/swordfight_s
Summary: oof





	In Which Tim finds Jay before He Dies

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is all over the place and written weird im sorry

Tim heard the shot and his stomach dropped. He /knew/ what happened. And he felt sick. 

Quietly, carefully, he walked back into Benidict Hall. The dread weighed in on him while walking down the stairs. 

There was blood on the floor, just a few drops in front of a door at the end of the hall. He opened it. 

His foot hit something the minute he walked in, and he heard a small whimper to the left of him. His foot hit a camera and the whimper came from--

"Jay? ,,Jesus Christ, Jay!" He dropped down and pain was sent up both of his legs but he didnt /care/.

"Tim,, I-" Jay cut himself off with a cough, adding to the blood already spilling down his chin. 

"We,,, We gotta get you to the hospital-- Fuck, even anywhere but here." Tim's panicked voice was loud against the silence of the rest of the building, moving to pick up Jay but stopped when a bloodied hand came up to rest on his cheek. He becane ver aware in that moment that he was crying.

"I ,, Love you." Jay's voice was strained, like it hurt to speak and in all honesty, it probably did. That's when Tim broke. A harsh sob racked through his body, and it /hurt/.

He pulled Jay into a hug and the wince the other let oyt made Tim feel so much worse than he already did. They both knew Jay wasn't gonna make it out of this alive, not with all the risks they're already taking by being in this building. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you, I'm so so sor--" Tim was cut off by Jay's mouth pressing against his own, not even really a kiss. He could feel blood on his lips when Jay pulled back.

"It's okay. You're okay. It's not your fault." Jay repeated these words, gently stroking Tim's cheek, and incedentally smearing abit of blood on him. God, there was so much blood. 

Soft sobs and uneven breaths echoed through the empty room as Jay's words got softer, his breathing too. 

Tim could barely tell Jay was breathing when he replied with a soft, 'I love you too'. 

Soon after, Jay's chest stilled completely and his body went limp, hand that was previously pressing against the bullet wound falling against the cold concrete of the ground. 

Tim was numb by the time he stood up. It was much darker than it had previously been and he swears he could hear the soft pitter patter of rain against the windows. That was until, he heard a gun click from the open door behind him.


End file.
